The Two Additions
by The Lime-Wielding Ninja
Summary: James and Lily Potter live in the same apartment as Alice and Frank Longbottom. Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom were born around the same time, weren't they? What if there had been two Aurors to fight off Voldemort? I don't own.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

The Two Additions

Prologue

It really began about two years ago, when Frank Longbottom and James Potter became roommates during their Auror training. Soon enough, the young men married their girlfriends, Alice McKinley-Smyth and Lily Evans, both of whom decided it would be best, finance-wise, if they all lived together. So the flat that had once been a messy, four-room apartment turned into a...well, a clean, four-room apartment inhabited by four young adults with nothing to do.

Chapter 1

Sunday morning was broken just like the first morning. A black bird sat on a tree branch and sang its little heart out. "CAW! CAW!"

"GO AWAY, YOU STUPID CROW OR I'LL CURSE YOU INTO NEXT WEDNESDAY!" James Potter was not a morning person. Lily simply rolled over, mumbling unintelligibly. She was the other kind of not-morning-person. She simply didn't wake up; it had gotten worse over the last week or so, though. She simply couldn't bring herself to get out of bed on time.  
James, now that he was up, decided to be useful and get himself some breakfast. Porridge was a nice, warm thing to eat on a late-autumn morning. Especially with sugar. A lot of sugar.

By the time said additive was found, Frank Longbottom had woken up, made and consumed three pieces of toast, and made another three for his wife, Alice, who had assured him she would be there in a second. "I'm just not feeling too-" she'd gagged for a fraction of a second before dashing for the washroom, her pretty, round face a bit green.

Frank looked up as Alice walked into the dining room/kitchen. She was looking rather haggard, but altogether not bad. "Morning, guys. Oh, hi Lily. You're awake for once."  
James looked over from his porridge (which had gotten cold during his search for sugar, and he was reheating with his wand) to the opposite doorway where his beautiful wife stood, red hair messy, emerald eyes half-closed with fatigue. "Morning, Lil." James tried to be energetic, but he wasn't really awake yet.  
"Mn'n," was Lily's reply before she shuffled her way to the washroom, turning steadily greener on the way. A retching sound was soon heard by all, and three muffling charms were cast at the washroom, deadening the sound. Alice looked a bit sick again, but managed to keep down the stomach acid.

.:. :.: .:.

Lily and Alice had taken a sick leave from their work earlier that morning, but come afternoon they felt fine. Their curiosity got the better of them, though, so they took a short trip to the apothecary to buy diagnostic potions. It would tell them if they had the flu that was going around, or if it were something more serious, like the beginnings of dragon pox.

So the two ladies were slightly shocked when they got the same results: both women were 1.5 months pregnant.

**A/N: I am currently wearing a scrum cap (because it relaxes me), curled up in a blanket (because it keeps me warm), and rocking back and forth (because my balance is off). I am also very unhappy. Due to the clogged-ness of my nose, I am surrounded by dirty, slimy Kleenexes. This is the perfect environment to be writing in. :( and :p**


	2. Chapter 2

The Two Additions

Chapter 2: Month 4

Alice glared with malevolence at the full-length mirror in front of her. More specifically, at the reflection of her mid-section. A small "tsk" sound escaped her lips as she turned to the side to get a different profile. This was too much. Stomping into the living room, Alice screamed in aggravation. "I'M TOO FAT!" As she flopped down beside her spouse on the couch, Frank looked up from his book in alarm. "Most pregnant women actually look pregnant, but I just look flabby and bloated and..." she screamed again, and Frank took her up in a hug.

"Shhh shh shh...it's just the hormones talking, honey, you don't look fat. You aren't fat at all. You only look four months pregnant."

At this, Alice rounded on Frank and screamed several things in several languages (Alice worked as a translator in the International Magical Affairs office); none of these things are going to be repeated here, or the author would have to change the rating of this fanfic. Immediately after her outburst, Alice calmed down and almost went into a kind of trance as Frank rubbed her shoulders. This method worked to get Alice more composed 99 percent of the time. This time was no different.

"You're right, Frank," said Alice a few minutes later in front of the mirror again. "It was just the hormones talking."

This exchange became a routine for the next three months.

.:. :.: .:.

Lily came home early from her doctor's appointment at eleven that Saturday. James looked up from the morning edition of the Daily Prophet as he heard the door open, and jumped up from the armchair to plant a kiss on his wife's lips.

"How's our little zygote doing today?" James asked, walking his wife back to the living room.

"Our little zygote is doing fine," Lily replied, sitting on the couch. "Our baby is going to be gorgeous; there aren't any defects." She hated that last word in such a context, but had no other word to the same effect.

"Good, good." James nodded his head. "So who does he look like?"

Lily laughed out loud. "It's way too early to tell. And who says it's a boy?" This last sentence was said with a hint of threatening.

James looked away, sullen, mumbling things like 'no preference at all'.

"Because a girl would be fine too, of course. Not that it matters..."

**A/N: I'm sorry. I cut this off a bit short. I'm going on a short trip to France (Aix-en-Provence), so I might not update for a while, depending on whether I can use a computer.**

**Please review. :Bambi eyes:**


	3. Chapter 3

The Two Additions

Chapter 3: Month 8

Alice and Lily sat beside each other on the couch. It was girls' night at the flat, and that meant chick flicks, manicures, pop songs the guys couldn't stand, chatting and gossiping, and whatever strange food combinations the two women had cravings for that day. So tonight's food was salt and vinegar chips smothered in peanut butter, and vanilla ice cream topped with pickles.

At this particular moment, Alice and Lily were having an argument of sorts.

"My feet are puffy and sore."

"My back aches."

"I have bright blue veins in my legs."

"I can't even see my legs."

"I can't sleep."

"I can't stop eating."

"When I sit down on the floor, I can't get up again."

Lily's eyebrows knit together a bit. "Okay, all of that definitely trumps anything I have to say. You win today, Alice."

There was silence.

"Video or nail polish?" asked Alice.

"Video," Lily said in answer.

Alice then tried to get up off the couch. And tried again. And again. Lily grabbed Alice's hand and tried to kind of shove her off the couch, but was in the same situation herself. Neither woman could force herself off the couch.

Alice and Lily looked at each other.

"Well, this sucks."

.:. :.: .:.

James and Frank walked in the door of the flat after a boring night at work. Nothing particularly interesting had happened, and they were no closer to finding any of the Death Eaters they were currently searching for.  
And so the two men burst out laughing at the sight of their wives both unable to get up off the couch.

"After you help us get up," said Alice threateningly.

"You're dead, dead, dead," Lily finished.

**A/N: I based the first part of this on Baby Blues. Great comic. I recommend it for those who really need a good laugh.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Two Additions  
Chapter Four: Month Nine

Lily paced and paced and paced some more around the small apartment living room. James was sitting quietly in the armchair watching the process of 'wearing a hole straight through floor'. Alice had gone into labour four hours ago, and even though she had promised that she'd be fine, and that Frank would be there for her, and with all the healers there she'd be in good hands, Lily couldn't help being anxious. "Just how long can having a baby take?" Lily shrilled for the fourth time.

"I don't know, love, it can take up to a day sometimes. You read more of those parenting books than I did, so _you_ should be telling _me_ all of this stuff."

Lily stopped. She turned. She looked James straight in the eye with a kind of malice that hadn't been inflicted upon him for a few weeks. There was silence, and a lone tumbleweed rolling across the scene would not have looked out of place.

"I have to pee."

"Again?" James chuckled.

"Yes, again, because I have our enormous zygote tap-dancing upon my bladder, and there's not much room left, even for urine!" Lily shrieked. She stomped off as loudly as she could to the toilet. A few seconds later there was another shriek, though it had a different tenor, one more of terror. In a second James had whisked Lily off the toilet and had her lying down on the couch.

"How do we get to St. Mungo's, James?" Lily whimpered. "I can't apparate because it makes me faint; I can't Floo there because it makes me sick."

"What about a taxi?" James asked.

"That'll be too slow."

At that point, a teeny tiny light bulb went of above James' head. "Lily..."

"What? We don't have time for lengthy pauses!"

"I think I have an idea..."

.:. :.: .:.

"You idiot, James!" Lily screamed as she gripped her hands as far around her husband's waist as she could as they soared together above London on a broomstick, the invisibility cloak covering them and fastened down to the broom with duct tape. "_You are so __**stupid**_!"

"You wanted to get there fast without being sick? Well, here you go," James retaliated. "You aren't sick, and we're going faster than I've ever gone in my life. Happy?"

"_**NO**_!" Lily screamed again. "What if we fall?"

"We won't."

"What if we don't make it to the hospital, and I have to have our baby in mid air?"

"It'll be a great story to tell him later, won't it, then?"

"_Who says it's a boy_?"

"Who says it's not?"

At which point the argument stopped. They landed on the roof of the old department store that was actually St Mungo's and took an elevator - it was concealed as a chimney - to reception.

**A/N: I hope I've left you with a good cliff-hanger. If it's a suckish cliff-hanger, let me know. This ought to give me enough incentive to update sooner next time!**

**I am sorry that I haven't updated in how long? A whole bunch of months, I know that much. I'm really sorry. Someone please hit me.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Two Additions

Chapter 5

"May I unplug my ears, now, Lil?" James asked his wife cautiously. Her labour had been very difficult, very loud and very screamy.

His wife nodded. "He's gorgeous," she said, her gaze only upon the quiet infant in her arms.

The couple's family surrounded the bed, as well as Sirius and Remus, and Kate Finnegan. Lily's mother spoke up first. "You did a wonderful job, you two."

"Lily did all the work, though," James said, slightly indignant. "I didn't do anything."

"Oh, nonsense dear," his own mother said.

"Yeah, James, you actually did a lot," Sirius said. "You stayed with a screaming lady for over twenty-four hours and kept fairly calm."

"I've been doing that for the past five months! I didn't actually _do _anything," James said exasperatedly to a few laughs from the small group.

"In my experience," Kate began, "it's better to say you _did_ do something than to say you did nothing."

"But that would be _lying_!" James exclaimed. "I can't _lie_ in front of my little boy, here!"

"James, shush," Lily commanded. "If he's yours, why don't you hold him?"

"Yeah," James said, much quieter. "Okay, I'll hold him."

As the tiny bundle was placed in his arms, James whispered in his son's ear: "Just don't ever expect me to let go."

.:. :.: .:.

The expandi-taxi ride home was interesting, to say the least, what with four people and two child car seats situated across the ordinarily small vehicle. The two women had a minor argument about who had the hardest labour. Alice's reasoning was that she'd had the harder labour because Neville weighed in at a little over ten pounds. Lily, however, had had a much smaller baby, but a rather long labour time. In the end, Frank said, with much annoyance entering his voice, "I declare the Laborious Labour Contest a draw. Flip a galleon."

When the families filed out of the cab at home, James went over to pay the driver, who was rather obese, and hadn't said a word throughout the entire trip. "I'm really sorry about that. I hate to say that they're always that competitive."

"Iss no' a problem, gov," he said.

"A-are you sure?" James stuttered in reply.

"Gov, I'm a taxi-driver. No' only that, bu' I'm a wizardin' taxi-driver. Nuffin' will ever bovver me again."

* * *

**A/N: Another long delay and short chapter. But really, this is all I could think up. I'm thinking that the next chapter will probably be the last, maybe with an epilogue.  
And please excuse the taxi-driver's 'accent'. I can speak it fairly well if I so choose, but I can't write it very well.**


End file.
